Ninjas can't be Heroes
by Ififall
Summary: Stephen "WonderBoy Thompson/Nate Diaz Fanfiction. When Nick let's Stephen down, Nate gives Stephen advice on MMA Mental warfare.


**A/N** : UFC Slash.

* * *

 **A/N** : I did want Rory to Win the Fight. But Congrats to Wonderboy. I hope Dana gives him a Title shot next, he deserves it.

* * *

 **"If I get you Frustrated and emotional, I've got you. You'll do stuff that you don't normally do** " WonderBoy Quote.

* * *

His Back stung as Nick Diaz Collided with him on mat. He spun as Nick tried tried to get him in an ankle-lock. Stephen Controlled his Breathing and tried to keep his Foot upright. The slightest movement could give Nick a Submission.

"Keep moving Bitch" Nick joked.

"I'm trying" Stephen said.

* * *

He scurried along the mat until His Head Matched up with Nick's. He tried to scramble, but before he knew it Nick Had him mounted.

"Nick show me a Little Mercy okay, it's not fair, you being on top all the time"

"Yeah, but that's just how you like it" Nick said.

Stephen stopped moving and glanced into Nick's eyes. They'd been dating for a few months. Taking Training days together. Stephen didn't mind going to California. He knew that Nick was stuck in his ways. He would stay with his **Skrap pack** as usual. Unless he got a Huge pay Day, Nick wasn't budging for anyone.

* * *

Stephen's eyes wondered over to right hand side of the Gym wall. Nate had beaten McGregor, but their were still Pictures of Nick's Career all over the walls. He frowned as he saw a Picture which said GSP VS Diaz 2.

"You thinking about going after Georges again" Stephen asked.

"I can't tell you. You'll snitch like a Little Bitch" Nick said.

* * *

"Yes Sir, I'll go running right to Dana" Stephen Teased.

"I guess I'm gonna have to shut you up" Nick said.

Stephen propped himself up on his elbows as Nick kissed him. He smelled of Sweat and energy Drinks,but Stephen kissed him back, knowing that he smelt just as bad. WonderBoy lowered himself onto the mat as Nick kissed his neck and tugged at his T-shirt. Stephen was determined to ask Nick out. On a **Proper date**.

* * *

They hadn't had one yet. It was early days, but Stephen had made it clear that he didn't just want a Physical fling. When Nick's hand slid into Jogging bottoms, he moved his leg away.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Don't, you know I'm not into...Hardcore stuff" Stephen said.

* * *

"So? You ain't no Virgin" Nick said rubbing his hand over Stephen's Thigh.

That's not the point" Stephen said.

He shook his head and used Nick's shoulder, to prop himself back up onto his knees. He didn't have much time, he opened his mouth to ask him out. But his Words were Frozen. Every Cylabel turned into Ice Cubes.

"Nick, can I meet you later? I'll treat you to dinner at **my** place" Stephen Croaked.

* * *

"Nah let's do it at my place, My Little Brother ain't in" Nick said.

Stephen found that hard to believe. Everytime he'd been over there, Nick's Little Brother Nate, had been there in the Back-ground. Usually Mean-Mugging, or trying to makes things awkward with a smart ass comment. Nick told Stephen that Nate didn't know about them. But to Stephen it was obvious that Nate knew.

"So I'll see you? Your Place? At Seven?"

Nick paused and Stephen felt a vibration in his pocket.

"Your old Man's calling" Nick said.

* * *

"So Nick, you will meet me right? I'll bring the Take out food" Stephen said reaching for his phone.

Nick was right it was his Dad Ray, who was also his head Coach. He'd been Teaching him for years. They rarely argued, and got along like a House on Fire most of the time. Nick did tease him about being "Up his Dad's ass" But Stephen didn't mind. He Relied on his Dad to get him to Victory, and as long as Stephen listened to him, he was sure that he'd always win.

"Hey Pop how you doing?" He asked. He spoke to his Dad before putting his hand over the Audio button.

"Nick I've gotta go back to Train with Weidman. Don't eat too much... I'll see you at Seven Okay?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah whatever" Nick shrugged.

* * *

Stephen frowned at the Response. He wanted Nick to Be Excited. But words "Nick Diaz" and "Exicted" in the same sentence didn't make sense. He told himself that it was just a **Guy thing.** If he focused on Nick, and splashed out on him, then maybe Nick would open up to him a Little Bit more.

It was worth a Try.

It was UFC Ottawa Fight Week. Stephen was Head-lining. He was facing Canadian **Rory MacDonald.** Most of the Training had been Done. Stephen was being instructed to take it easy. He was usually a work-a-holic. But after Joe Duffy's Injury in Ireland, he decided to take his Coaches' advice. He left The Diaz Brother's Gym, and went to train with Douglas Lima and Chris Weidman at Ray longo's camp.

* * *

Douglas Lima was a tall Rangy Striker with Speed similar to MacDonald's. Lima put him through the ringer with Sparring. His opponent MacDonald, was known for his Combinations. Lima Concentrate on that forcing Stephen to use his Kicks to create Distance. After Lima was Weidman.

Both men shook hands as Weidman entered the Training camp cage.

"Go easy on me Weidman. We're family now" Stephen said.

Weidman laughed, even though it was True. Stephen's Brother Tony, had gotten married to Weidman's little Sister. The Weidman Team had come down to Stephen's Home-Town in Carolina to Celebrate. They ate, Drank danced, and went late night Paint-balling together, with the happy Couple included. Stephen knew that Weidman liked to party hard, but now it was time **for working hard**.

* * *

Weidman specialised in Wrestling. He was a Three time NCAA Champion. He could have gone to the Olympics, but he hadn't. Stephen had never asked him why. Each Session Weidman made Stephen regret. With Weidman it was Take-Down after Take-Down. Each Time Stephen would have to find new ways and different Game-plans to force himself to get up. It was exhausting.

By the time they were done, both men were clammy with sweat and breathing Open-mouthed.

"Good Work Wonder-Boy" Weidman said patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

"I'm ready for Rory. Bring him on Dana!" Stephen laughed.

With his Training Day finally over, Stephen went back home, he watched Rory MacDonald Training videos and MacDonald's Fights. He watched MacDonald and Firas' Break-Downs on Fights. Rory was a puzzle and Stephen was determined to solve it. By the time he'd got to Rory's Amateur fights, it was time to get ready to see Nick.

Stephen got a Shower, he got changed into a Bad-Boy Blue-Tshirt, Dark Dethrone Trousers and a suit Jacket. He went to the local Thai place that Nick had talked about. He ordered Nick's Favourite Food Times Two, and drove to The Diaz Brother's place. He pulled his Jacket closer together as he Quietly knocked on the door.

* * *

When he didn't get an Answer he Quickly knocked the second time. Moment's later Nick's Little Brother Nate answered the door.

Neither Fighter was surprised to see the other. Everytime Stephen thought he was alone with Nick, he'd always turn to see Nate giving him daggers. Stephen forced a Cheery smile and held up the food.

"I come baring Gifts. Good Evening Nate"

* * *

"Good Evening **Faggot** , Nick ain't in" Nate told him.

Stephen Ignored him and walked past him into the Apartment. He'd assumed Nick, or someone had been in here recently. There were Beer Bottles on the table.

"Nick told me he'd be here"

* * *

"Does he look like he is?" Nate asked holding his hand out.

"Nick!" Stephen shouted. He heard nothing. He turned to go up the stairs, but Nate already had him by the suit cuff. Stephen shook him off and called Nick. He got no answer.

"Errr...Do you mind if wait?" Stephen asked putting the Take-out on the table.

* * *

"Sure...Knock your faggy ass out" Nate said with a Shrug. He went upstairs.

Stephen Entertained himself by watching TV. Luckily the Diaz Brothers had Fox and Fuel TV. Which meant that Stephen could watch more MacDonald footage. This time he watched MacDonald's Top Ten Fights. It was great for Stephen to watch the whole of MacDonald's UFC Career, right before his eyes.

The Show was just introducing MacDonald's number one Fight on the list, when WonderBoy got a call from Nick. Stephen stared at the Phone clock before answering it.

* * *

"Yeah?" Stephen asked.

"You're at my place? Nate Text me" Nick said.

"You **invited me** over" Stephen clarified.

He heard Nick mumble. Before saying: "I'm doing other shit...Hardcore stuff. I can't see you now" Nick said.

* * *

And with that comment that he'd made earlier Stephen ended the call and left.

"Hey fag, you forgot this!" Nate laughed.

But Stephen ignored him. He was embarrased to talk to Nate even though he hadn't heard the call. The Quicker he was away from the Diaz Brothers, the Better. When he got home, he, he took off the Suit Jacket, but kept the Sponsor clothes on. He had Texts from his Team-mates and his Dad. He told himself to stop Focusing on what Nick might be thinking. He got out a punching bag and hung in on the Sport-Hook and put it near the wall.

* * *

He practised his kicking and his Boxing. MacDonad was known for his Combinations but Stephen had a few of his own. He started with typical One Twos before using Kicks as well. His Kicks were his main weapon. No-one in MMA had ever seen kicks like his before. When he got a Little Tired of Scissor and Round-house Kicks, he ordered a Take-out and took a Shower.

He almost cursed at himself for being so stupid. But he stopped himself.

"WonderBoy don't get mad, **God's watching you** " He told himself.

* * *

That calmed him down. After the shower he changed into Venum Trousers and a Bright Green Bad-Boy T-shirt. He turned on the TV, and watched MacDonald on DVD yet again. He was about to get a Post it note to make more notes on MacDonald, but he heard a Knock on the door. He got the cash from the Spare room. His Dad was the only one who really slept there.

He opened the door to pay the Take-out Guy. But paused when he didn't see the Pizza.

"What are **you...** doing here?" Stephen asked Nate.

* * *

Stephen then briefly remembered that he'd left the Thai Take out with Nate. But that still didn't explain why he was here. As he looked at the Light-Weight closely he noticed that he'd changed from a Blue Gracie T-shirt, to a Black "Represent" one. Certain that Nate was here to give him hell, Stephen was ready to dismiss him.

"Nate have the food. Enjoy it. I've ordered a Pizza it's fine" Stephen said closing the door.

He was alarmed when Nate pushed the door back in his face.

* * *

"I brought your shit back, take it" The Younger Diaz brother urged.

"No" Stephen said pushing the bag away.

"Fine then, I'm using **your** Microwave" Nate said.

* * *

Stephen huffed Quietly as Nate pushed him aside and made himself at home. By the time his own Pizza came Nate was eating on Stephen's plates, with his Cutlery. Wonderboy got up answered the door and paid for his Pizza. He sat as far away from Nate as he possibly could and opened the box on his lap.

"Get me a Drink" Nate ordered.

Stephen laughed.

"Are you always this polite?" He asked Nate.

* * *

"Fine I'll raid your Fridge" Nate said getting up.

"No, it's okay. One Cold Drink coming up" Stephen said.

He went to the Fridge and got Two Cherry Cola's. When he came back out Nate told him to get him something Stronger. So he went back and got a bottle called Ohara's Stout. He handed it over to Nate who looked at the Bottle Before he opened it.

"Fuck you" Nate said.

"Well that's a nice Thanks" Stephen said. Nate pointed at the bottle.

* * *

"This is **Irish** shit" Nate said.

Stephen didn't need to ask why Nate disliked Irish things. Nate was facing McGregor at **UFC 202**. Stephen realised that the hate that Nate had for McGregor would only get stronger by the Second.

Stephen smiled and shrugged. He suspected that Nate might chuck the bottle at him. So he leaned on the arm of the sofa.

"I'll have it back"

* * *

"Nah it's cool" Nate said banging the bottle on the side of the table to open it. The Lid flipped open, and Stephen leaned forward to pick it up. He put it on the table and watched the TV with his Fingers crossed, that Nate would just eat and then leave.

"Mmmm...this Irish stuff is Kinda **Good,** don't tell that Little Bitch I said that"

"Do you really Hate McGregor's Guts?" Stephen asked.

Nate Sipped his beer and put one foot on Stephen's Clean Wooden table.

* * *

"You know what it's like faggot. In MMA It's either killed or be killed" Nate muttered.

Stephen slapped Nate's thigh. Nate instantly removed his leg. Stephen passed him a Cushion. Nate gave him the finger. Before Nate could say anything else, Wonderboy decided to ask him the Question that was burning inside him.

"Nate? What's with all the "Fag" stuff?...I mean, why do you call me that?" He asked.

* * *

"Do you think I'm dumb? I know you're fucking my Brother" Nate told him.

Stephen shook his Head. He couldn't help but feel Embarrased as he took another slice of Pizza. He took the cushion back and held it against his chest. Once Nate Realised the Truth Stephen hoped Nate would be okay.

"Dating. I'm kind of dating him. Nate I haven't done...you know, with him or anyone else"

* * *

"Bull-shit"

"No really. Maybe you'll give me a Break now. Heck I know you won't. You hate people like me" Stephen said.

Nate took another gulp of beer and put the silver fork in the Thai carton.

* * *

"Woah, Hold up. I don't **hate** anyone" Nate said.

"Ummm...really? Everytime you see me, you're like Fag this Faggot that, I know how people like you think"

"You know shit. After the Orlando stuff assholes were trying to hit me up on Twitter and were like _"Fuck the those Fags"_ They were laughing about people dying, and I just Blocked them" Nate said.

* * *

"And...you want a **Medal** for that?" Stephen asked.

"Fucking _listen_. When I say..."Fag this and Fag that" it's nothing. I ain't beating Guys up and shit. You know, I don't care if you're a Fag. If you're Gay you're Gay. I'm cool with it" Nate said with a nod.

For Stephen to hear Nate say that was a Relief. After the Orlando Shootings, he noticed that some Fighters hadn't said anything about it. While some MMA fighters had sent Heart-felt Messages on all of their Fan-pages. Stephen couldn't be so open, but he'd offered help to support centres and sent money to GoFundMe pages. He did what he could behind the scenes.

* * *

He bit into another slice of Pizza and opened a Packet of Chilli Dip.

"Well Thanks Nate. Now I know you're okay with it, I can move on with my life" Stephen joked.

"Smart -ass, I bet your Dad Don't even know" Nate said.

* * *

"Does your Brother know about everything that you do?"

"Your Dad Runs your **whole career** , and you can even tell him who your Fucking. You weak ass Daddy's Boy" Nate chuckled.

"So what If I'am? I never said I was perfect" Stephen said.

* * *

His mouth felt dry from the Chilli pizza he was eating. He took a Sip of Cherry Cola and looked at the Nate's noodles on his Dad's Cream fur rug. His Dad would freak when he saw that mess. Stephen made up his mind to take it to the dry cleaners as soon as Nate left. He turned as Nate burped and slid open the packet of Soy Sauce.

"You ain't Perfect? Tell me one thing that **no-one** else knows about your ass?" Nate asked.

Stephen pretended to think about it and Shuffled towards Nate.

* * *

"Fine I'll tell you. Man, it's gonna blow your socks off" Stephen said. He watched Nate squint and lean forward in Anticipation.

"Diaz, I'm...I'm Superman. You know, It might just look like I've got a Shirt under here. But I've got a Super-man Suit on. My Cape's under here too. By Day I Train, By Night I'm Superman, Nate. I'm dishing out my MMA on crooks and Murderers and Villians and protecting all the people in South Carolina"

"Right, so your the reason Dana Took Ariel Back?" Nate asked. Ariel Helwani was a Reporter that had been controversially Banned for life by the UFC.

* * *

"Yep I took on Dana as Superman. Then I... Beat up Lorenzo as Batman. That took the Whole Two Days, that's why Dana called Mr Helwani **Two days** later"

"You're a Dork" Nate said flatly.

"So now I've told you how I got Ariel Back into the UFC, you can tell me something. Something that your Brother doesn't even know" Stephen said.

* * *

He watched Nate Mimic getting closer to him. He didn't even see Nate put his Soy Sauce Fingers on the arm of his couch.

"You really wanna know **my** Shit?" Nate asked.

"Yes Sir. Make it Juicy" Stephen said with a smile.

* * *

"OK" Nate paused...

That was the last thing Stephen heard before Nate leaned over and stuck his tongue in **Stephen's Mouth**. It didn't even get down his throat. Stephen's mind was spinning. He could feel Nate's hand rubbing his back. During the Disaster of a kiss, Stephen came back to reality and pushed him away.

"Nate what was that?" Stephen asked. "You're not **Gay** "

* * *

"You wanted to know stuff that Nick didn't know"

"Jesus. I don't mean to take the name of the lord in vain. But Jesus Christ. Do you pull this on all the UFC Welter-weights or what?" Stephen asked.

"I wasn't even gonna go there. But I'm not stuck on Weight Class. Cain Velasquez is cool. Rockhold's hot and he knows it though. Weidman was trying to talk to me..." Nate said.

* * *

"Weidman! I train with Weidman, come on, that's crap!" Stephen Spluttered.

Nate pushed Stephen's Shoulder playfully. "The Daddy's Boy just said **"Crap** " shit just got serious" Nate said.

"I can get Super serious if want me to" Stephen said.

* * *

Without thinking he ran his hand over Nate's crotch. Nate got the message and slid his Jogging Bottoms down. Before Wonderboy knew it, he was rubbing Nate's legs while prodding at Nate's Dick with his Tongue. He wasn't sure if Nate Diaz was into it. All he could hear was the Murmuring of Weidman who just happened to be on Television.

When Nate grabbed the back of his neck, Stephen leapt up and pushed himself off of him.

"I'm gonna freeze the Pizza. There's more Cherry Cola in the fridge. Soya Sauce and Cherry Cola look alike, don't you think? I always think that uhh...if I pranked my Team-Mates they wouldn't know the difference" Stephen babbled.

* * *

" _Whatever..."_ Nate said. He paused as his phone rung.

Stephen left to put the Pizza in the Freezer. By the time he'd bagged it all. Nate had gone.

Stephen was pretty sure that Nate wouldn't tell Nick. But Nate could just tell Nick that he was cheating with someone else. But Nick had been Dis-interested and cagey and rude. If Nick Confronted him, or dumped him, Stephen didn't think that he had the energy to care anymore.


End file.
